1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge used in an electronic device with a camera lens and having a positioning and limiting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices such as mobile phones, MPEG audio layer 3 players (MP3 players) and record pens have a body and a camera lens. The body has a front surface, a rear surface and a screen. The screen is mounted on the front surface. The camera lens is mounted on the rear surface of the body opposite to the screen and sends detected images to the screen. However, a conventional camera lens is mounted immovably on the body, so people are able to view the image on the screen to control the camera lens to center objects or people in a picture only when the camera lens is pointed away from the person shooting the picture. When people take pictures of themselves, they cannot view the screen and control the camera lens.
Some flip-open mobile phones have a hinge, a base, a screen, a cover and a camera lens. The screen is mounted in the base. The cover connects pivotally and rotatably to the base by the hinge. The camera lens is mounted in the cover. Because the hinge allows the cover with the camera lens to rotate, people can view the screen and shoot pictures of themselves. However, other mobile phones and electrical devices cannot use this kind of hinge, so people are limited to shooting pictures of themselves “in the blind” because the camera lenses are still not rotatable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge with a positioning and limiting assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.